Vlci
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ "Žertík" v Chroptící chýši se zvrtne, Severus Snape zahyne. Pobertové se zbaví jeho těla a nic se nestane. Když jim projde i tohle, co by jim neprošlo?
1. Chapter

**Originál: ** The Innocence of Wolves

**Odkaz: **the-archive7.n7et/viewstory.p7hp?sid=3993 (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **GatewayGirl

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** smrt, vraždy, pár běžně užívaných sprostých slov

* * *

**VLCI**

.**  
**

_Kapitola první:_

_První prolitá krev_

_._

_"Tohle_ že je Srabus?"

Po přeměně mi nikdy nebývá nejlíp, ale při pohledu na beztvaré kusy, černé sedlou krví, se mi žaludek sevřel jako ještě nikdy. Dalo se stěží rozpoznat, že na podlaze Chroptící chýše leží zbytky nějakého člověka. Potrhaného k nepoznání a docela určitě ne celého. Nesnesitelné pomyšlení.

"Promiň," omlouval se Sirius nervózně. "Nenapadlo by mě, že to vážně udělá – že projde celým tunelem. Myslel jsem, že je na to moc velký srab."

"Nehledě na tu _stupiditu – _poslechnout radu od Siriuse," dodal James. "Ať byl jaký chtěl, důvěřivý nebýval."

_Byl_ – to je tady klíčové slovo. Vím, zněl jsem trochu hystericky, ale nemohl jsem si pomoct.

"Co teď budeme dělat? Popraví mě! _Vyloučí_ mě! A Siriuse zavřou do vězení a – "

"Nejdřív by nás museli chytit," řekl Sirius a tvářil se podezřele samolibě. Všiml jsem si, jak se s Jamesem na sebe podívali.

"Bavili jsme se o tom," vysvětlil se James. "A rozhodli jsme se, že se to nikdo nesmí dozvědět."

"Prostě zmizí – no a co?" přidal se Peter. "Nikoho nezajímá – řekl bych, že ani vlastní rodiče, protože mu jakživ neposlali jediný dopis. Pořád se někde potloukal sám a zahrával si s divnýma věcma – tak prostě jednou zašel moc daleko, no."

"Jak?" Přinutil jsem se nedívat se na tělo – ne, maso – na podlaze. "Jak to uděláme? Za pár hodin musím být na ošetřovně."

"Za pět," upřesnil Sirius. "A pokud jde o to, _jak_ – James navrhuje přeměnit ho."

"Kouzlo se dá zrušit."

"Myslel jsem přeměnit ho na něco k jídlu," vysvětloval James s mírným úsměvem. "Nemůžeš odčarovat něco, co už neexistuje."

"Vy chcete, abych..." Nemohl jsem to ani doříct – určitě bych se pozvracel.

"Oh, řekl bych, že by se toho měl ujmout náš drahý Sirius, když nás do toho průšvihu dostal." James vytáhl hůlku a opsal ve vzduchu efektní osmičku. "Na co máš chuť, kamaráde? Třeba čokoládový dortík s malinovým krémem?"

James, uvědomil jsem si, dokáže být pěkný bastard. Sirius vypadal zhruba stejně zelený, jako já jsem se cítil.

"_Nevezmu_ do huby Srabuse."

James se uchechtl. Jako ozvěna ho následoval Peter. Sirius zavrčel.

"Zvlášť proto, že známe Petera – nikdy by to neudržel v tajnosti. Takový úžasný drb by musel někomu říct."

"Vzdej to," řekl James a vstal. "Ty jsi udělal průser – ty po sobě uklidíš."

Sirius nahrbil ramena a zhluboka si povzdechl. Věděl jsem, že teď se přestane s Jamesem hádat – vždycky poslechl, když se James zatvářil takhle. "Tak teda ale králíka. Přeměním se na Tichošlápka, abych na to nemusel myslet – ne, počkat!" Oči mu zazářily. Bylo mi jasné, že právě přišel na způsob, jak se vykroutit. "Mám lepší nápad! Nemusí to být nikdo z nás. Přeměníme ty zbytky na semínka pro ptáky a rozhážeme je po lese. Kdyby se přece jen kousek našel, tak prostě ve škole zjistí, že ho zabilo něco v Zakázaném lese. Co říkáte?"

"Geniální!" Jamesovi se viditelně zlepšila nálada. Já se cítil pořád stejně mizerně.

"Až na to, že já jsem podle všeho už pěkný kus snědl." Polknul jsem a snažil se na to dál nemyslet, jinak bych se pozvracel. Připadalo mi nefér, že já jediný s tím budu muset žít, ale nějak jsem nemohl mohl najít správná slova.

Sirius mi výjimečně porozuměl. "Sakra." Se zaťatými zuby sebral z podlahy kousek masa, těžce polkl a přeměnil ho v čokoládový koláč. S očima upřenýma na mě si ukousnul a žvýkal. Nejradši bych ho políbil.

Když polknul, otočil se k Jamesovi. "Dáš si?"

S výrazem nejvyššího odporu James pozřel jedno sousto a zbytek podával Peterovi.

"Proč _já?" _bránil se Peter. "Já jsem nic neudělal! Ani jsem o ničem nevěděl, teprve až už bylo pozdě."

"Protože jsme v tom spolu," řekl James pevně. "Jsi jeden z nás, nebo ne?"

"Nemůžeš teď vycouvat," přidal se Sirius. "Znáš to, jeden za všechny, všichni za jednoho."

Peter si se zavřenýma očima strčil koláč do pusy a rychle ho rozžvýkal, polykal namáhavě a dvakrát se přitom zakuckal.

"Hotovo," pronesl Sirius slavnostně a zvedl se ze země. "Zbytkem nakrmíme ptáčky."

"Jste skvělí." Musel jsem to říct. "Všichni." Peterovi jsem se díval do očí nejdéle, protože to nejvíc potřeboval, ale byl to Sirius, koho jsem se pak držel na cestě tunelem.

}}O{{

Nakonec bylo štěstí, že jsme všichni zvyklí, aby nám průšvihy procházely. Dokonce i Peter se dokázal tvářit přesvědčivě udiveně, když na koleji vyhlásili poplach kvůli záhadnému zmizení Severuse Snapea. Sirius šel ještě o krok dál, neodpustil si veselou poznámku (nalepený skoro až na profesorce McGonagallové) že doufá, že se ten umaštěnec někde zabil. McGonagallová mu dala školní trest, pochopitelně, ale byl to dokonalý zastírací manévr, protože po takových řečech by ho nikdo nepodezíral z vraždy ani ve snu. Sirius je skvělý.

}}O{{

V červnu už si většina školy na zmizení neoblíbeného chlapce ze Zmijozelu ani nevzpomněla. Pár dní před koncem školního roku, než jsme měli odjet domů, se se mnou Sirius loučil na chodbě. Mluvil dost zmateně, potom vyloženě divně, ale dřív, než jsem se stačil zeptat, o co se snaží, chytil mě za obě ruce a políbil mě. Všechno Siriusovo osobní kouzlo, které záhadně chybělo v jeho řečech, se najednou promítlo do polibku a já cítil, že dostávám víc, než kdy dostal James. A mimochodem, bylo to moc dobré. Všechny ty sedmačky evidentně Siriuse naučily, jak se správně líbá.

Po třech dnech šeptání a líbání a čím dál odvážnějších doteků v opuštěných chodbách jsme se vrátili každý ke své rodině – nebo v mém případě k tomu, co z ní zbývalo. Nepřekvapilo mě, když Sirius poslal sovu se vzkazem, že utekl z domu – nebo ho možná vyhodili – a žije teď s Potterovými. Odepsal jsem mu, že bych se nejradši přidal. Neptal jsem se, jestli Sirius někdy líbá Jamese.

}}O{{

V srpnu jsme se sešli v Příčné ulici a všechno vypadalo normálně – tedy když přehlédnu, že si Sirius začal libovat v černém humoru. Sice se pořád mračil na Petera, když navrhoval, abychom se podívali do Obrtlé ulice, ale zato využil své čerstvé zletilosti, aby pro nás nakoupil zakázané přísady do lektvarů a objednal nám v hospodě pití. Voněl po kůži a kouři a já jsem se snažil být u něj tak blízko, jak jen jsem mohl, aniž by to vypadalo neslušně. Docela brzy jsem si všimnul jak se Peter lepí na Jamese a napadlo mě, jestli o tom ví. Peter zachytil můj pohled a rozpačitě se usmál. Cestou k Děravému kotli jsem se k němu naklonil.

"Divocí mladí muži a jejich bledé stíny," zašeptal jsem. Peter jen nervózně kývnul.

}}O{{

V bezpečí našeho pokoje Sirius a James vytáhli své výstřižky z Denního věštce a společně jsme se snažili umlčet neblahé předtuchy rádoby vtipnými komentáři.

"Svět se posral," zamumlal James, když dočetl článek o vyvraždění rodiny smíšeného původu v Chesteru.

"Vsadím se, že půlka těch parchantů ze Zmijozelu se z toho raduje," pronesl Sirius výhrůžně. "Regulus stoprocentně."

}}O{{

Možná by už nikdy k ničemu nedošlo, kdyby se válka najednou nepřiblížila až k nám. Moji matku a sestru – moji jedinou rodinu – našli čtrnáct dní nato mrtvé. Nad naším domkem ještě pořád viselo znamení zla. Vrátil jsem se od ředitele a nedokázal jsem víc, než pár slovy říct, co se stalo. Byl jsem tak nešťastný, umíral jsem bolestí. Peter se zatvářil vyděšeně a James zlověstně. Sirius, který se normálně hned snaží všechno zahnat objetím, o krok couvnul. Jeho obyčejně pohrdavý výraz se změnil v temnou zuřivost.

"Ty _svině."_

"Pšt, Tichošlápku," snažil se ho umlčet James.

"Nebudu mlčet!" Sirius konečně přistoupil blíž ke mně, ale ruka, kterou mi položil na rameno, se chvěla vztekem. "My je _dostaneme, _neboj se, Moony." Ruka se trochu uklidnila, když jsem se posadil na postel, a on si ke mně kleknul. "Přísahám, že to tak nenecháme, najdeme si je, i kdyby to mělo trvat roky."

Bylo mi celkem jedno, jestli je najdou – rodinu mi to nevrátí – ale bylo to jediné vyznání lásky, které mi tehdy Sirius mohl dát, a moc pro mě znamenalo.

James si odfrknul. "Byli to Smrtijedi. Záleží na tom, kdo přesně?"

Sirius byl v mžiku na nohou a otočil se. "_Přísahám, _že Nott se jim upsal. Úplně si přestal vyhrnovat rukávy – všimli jste si?"

"A?"

"Regulus se kdysi prořekl, že mají nějakou tajnou značku. Přívrženci _tam toho_. Prý na ruce. Cejchuje si je jako ovce."

James se narovnal. "Už patří k nim?"

"Ještě ne." Sirius se zamračil. Evidentně věřil, že je to jen otázka času.

"Stejně nic nezmůžeme," ozval se Peter jako hlas rozumu. "Brumbál nám těžko uvěří, když za ním přijdeme se seznamem."

Sirius se na Petera upřeně zadíval, ale myslím, že ho vůbec nevnímal. "Nepůjdeme za ním." V jeho hlase zněla síla a odhodlání, které mě rozechvěly i přes veškerý můj žal. "On na ně nemůže. Ale _my_ ano."

James se zamyslel. "Cože – zabít Notta?"

"A ty ostatní taky, když budeme muset."

Kousnul jsem se do rtu. To _určitě_ nemyslí vážně. Jenže James vůbec nevypadal, že by si dělal legraci.

"Nesmí nás chytit."

"Jasně."

"Nakrmíme ptáčky, jako minule?"

"To by mělo vyjít. Ale nemůžeme je sejmout všechny najednou."

"Nikdo nesmí zemřít uvnitř." Byl jsem udivený, když jsem uslyšel svůj hlas – tím víc, že se vůbec netřásl. "Zavřeli by školu. Četl jsem v _Historii Bradavic_ – "

"Tak dohodnuto," přerušil mě Sirius. "Příští Prasinkový víkend?"

"Až ten další," ozval jsem se zase. Slabě jsem se na Siriuse usmál. "Migrační sezóna."

Sirius mi věnoval úsměv, zářivý jako maják v bouři. "Beru tě za slovo."

"Pořebujeme nové jméno," vložil se James rychle. "Tohle je na Poberty moc velké sousto."

A tak té noci usínali v nebelvírské ložnici čtyři Ochránci svobodné krve.

}}O{{

Nott byl první, koho jsme úmyslně zabili. Říkám "my", ale já jsem se ve skutečnosti držel stranou. Peter ho vylákal, James zařídil Petrificus a Sirius, v jednom z těch svých záchvatů nadšení pro mudlovské způsoby, Notta ubodal nožem. Pak mu rozříznul rukáv. Uhnul stranou, abychom všichni viděli odkryté znamení. Celý Tichošlápek, když se chlubí zabitým králíkem. Obrysy byly matné, ale symbol jsme poznali všichni – v poslední době jsme ho často vídali na fotografiích. Hořel na nebi nad místem vražd. Byla to do jisté míry úleva, ukázalo se, že Sirius měl pravdu. Ale stejně, když mi pohled zabloudil kousek stranou od znamení, na místo, kde byla kůže protržená, kde z těla prchala krev, udělalo se mi špatně. Jak ponižující. Peter se mi smál, ale vím, že jen proto, že on sám se málem pozvracel taky. Nemohl jsem se na něj ani pořádně rozzlobit, protože Sirius mě objal a přitiskl mě ke své kožené bundě a Peterovi řekl, ať sklapne.

"Pro Moonyho je to horší, nezapomeň. Už to udělal, ale nepamatuje si to."

Nevzpomínám si, jak Sirius naložil s těmi zvratky, zato si přesně pamatuji, co tu noc prováděl se mnou. Cestou do hradu se pořád držel u mě, a i když se chlubil a smál se s ostatními, mě nechával být, dokud jsem sám nechtěl začít mluvit. Když jsem ho zatahal za rukáv, hned zpomalil a počkal, až budeme sami.

"Jsi v pohodě, Moony?"

"Jo." Byl jsem, když jsem na jisté věci moc nemyslel. "Mohl bys používat ... um, něco jiného, než nůž?"

Sklopil hlavu a neúspěšně se pokusil zamaskovat úsměv. "Byl to masakr, co? Nevěděl jsem, že člověk má v sobě tolik krve."

"Čtyři litry."

"Radši se ani nebudu ptát, jak to víš!"

Když jsme se vrátili do školy, James a Peter šli na večeři sami. Sirius jim řekl, že my dva si musíme promluvit. Myslel jsem, že se vymlouvá, protože ho napadlo, že nedokážu pozřít ani sousto. Čekal jsem, že mě zavede do našeho pokoje, ale odbočili jsme ze schodiště ve čtvrtém patře a Sirius mě zatáhl do tajné chodby za zrcadlem.

"Chci se líbat."

Do dneška si vzpomínám na jeho ochraptělý hlas a jak se celý třásl, když se mě dotknul. A jak se můj strach a pocit viny změnily v čistou touhu. V následujícím okamžiku jsem ho přirazil ke kamenné zdi a ucítil jsem Siriusovy ruce pod hábitem, pod košilí a na zádech.

Poprvé jsme dělali mnohem víc, než líbání. Nikdo nikam nic nestrkal, to _ne_, ale i tak jsme se oba udělali víc, než jednou. Použili jsme své znalosti přeměňování k ušlechtilejším účelům, například k vytvoření luxusní postele z kamení a sutin. Zůstali jsme tam dlouho do noci a poznávali svá těla ve slabém světle Lumos.

Vrátili jsme se nad ránem, ale neuniklo mi, že James nespí – dýchal podezřele klidně a zhluboka a mám pocit, že jsem zahlédl, jak pootevřel oči. Sirius mě u mojí postele políbil na dobrou noc – ne honem honem a v tajnosti, jako v červnu, ani zoufale a vášnivě jako večer, ale pomalu a důrazně, aby každý – ať už nás viděl jen James, nebo i Peter – pochopil, o co jde.

"Všecko bude dobré," slíbil mi. A byla to pravda, protože to řekl on.

}}O{{

Nott byl Smrtijed, měli jme pravdu. Můžete si myslet, že jsme proto zpychli, ale právě naopak – podruhé jsme byli ještě opatrnější. Vybrali jsme si Averyho, který se všude chvástal jak se "postaral" o jednu "mudlovskou děvku". Nemohli jsme ho ale dostat hned, Nottovo zmizení vyvolalo příliš mnoho otázek, i když k němu došlo mimo pozemky školy. Věděli jsme, že na nějaký čas nesmíme vystrkovat hlavy, a tak jsme se zatím soustředili na prověření, jestli má Avery opravdu znamení.

Peter se v krysí podobě protáhl do Zmijozelské ložnice a potvrdil naše podezření. Já jsem mezitím hledal v knihovně zaklínadla, která by umožnila zabíjet čistěji – našel jsem jich docela hodně. Samozřejmě musel jsem vyškrtnout všechna, které se dala klasifikovat jako černá magie, protože na to byli James se Siriusem zvlášť citliví, ale i tak mi zbyl široký repertoár kouzel. Kolikrát se ukázalo, že i to nejběžnější zaříkadlo může být při správném použití nečekaně užitečné. Například s čistícím kouzlem pro hospodyňky se jednak dalo zbavit krve, ale zároveň dokázalo na místě usmrtit, pokud ho člověk namířil na něčí hlavu.

Averyho jsme zabili v prosinci, když se vracel z nákupu v Prasinkách. Poté, co jsem celý den myslel na to, jak bolestně se zmenšil počet lidí, pro které mám koupit dárky, jsem si jeho smrt ani moc nevyčítal. Necítil jsem nic, když jsem se díval, jak kamarádi uvádí do praxe mé teoretické znalosti. Ještě pořád jsem se nedokázal účastnit samotného útoku a odmítal jsem se dotknout mrtvého těla, ale pomohl jsem ho přeměnit a rozházel jsem semínka na kraji lesa. Sýkorky a vrabci na sebe nenechali dlouho čekat. Posadili jsme se na padlý kmen proti větru – tedy, proti větru byl od chvíle, co James použil kouzlo, které se jednou naučil od svého otce na honu. Nebránil jsem se, když si mě Sirius přitáhl k sobě, a spolu jsme se dívali na daňka, který se vynořil z lesa a začal se opatrně pást na rozsypaném zrní. James a Peter si nás nevšímali, už si stačili zvyknout, že se jeden druhého dotýkáme.

"Neublíží jim to?"

Peter zněl znepokojeně, ale já jsem jen zavrtěl hlavou a přitiskl jsem se k Siriusovi. Slunce začalo zapadat. "Ne. Není stejně výživné jako pravé zrní, ale ani není úplně plané, jako kdybys ho vyčaroval. Není to ani jako by jedli maso. Možná budou mít zažívací potíže, ale nic víc."

"To se dalo čekat, že si načteš i takovou hloupost," řekl Sirius něžně. Zapálil si cigaretu a James vykouzlil slabý vánek, který hnal kouř i náš pach pryč od malého daňka.

"Jak ti dojdou, nebude s tebou k vydržení," rýpnul si James, ale Sirius vypadal spokojeně.

"Za chvilku budou prázdniny."

James se tiše zasmál. "Ukazoval jsem vám, co mám pro Lily?"

O dárcích pro rodinu nepadlo ani slovo – James a Peter na nás v tomhle většinou nezapomínali – ale dárky pro spolužáky, o těch se mluvit smělo. Všichni jsme rozbalili balíčky a ukazovali jsme si své nákupy, dokud jsme si nebyli jistí, že většina Averyho pozůstatků je nenávratně pryč. Když jsme se vrátili do hradu, ukázalo se, že k večeři je dušené maso. Bez mrknutí oka jsem ho snědl. Dokonce jsem si přidal.

"Dortík s malinovým krémem?" nabídl James Siriusovi a zamával lžičkou ve vzduchu. Sirius se rozesmál.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitola druhá:**_

_**Ochránci svobodné krve**_

**.**__

První den vánočních prázdnin Peter ráno vstal, podíval se z okna a zalapal po dechu. Sirius k němu hned přiskočil a společně hleděli směrem k Zakázanému lesu.

"Sakra! S čím si to ten hajný hraje?"

James a já jsme se k nim přidali a já jsem přeměnil sklo okna na dalekohled.

"Fuj," ušklíbl se James.

Sirius se zamračil. "Nejsou to...?"

"Testrálové," kývnul jsem. "Všichni jsme viděli smrt."

Chvilku jsme se dívali, morbidně fascinovaní kostnatými okřídlenými koňmi, požírajícími kusy masa.

"Poslouchejte," ozval se zas Sirius, "musíme dělat, že je nevidíme."

"Cože?" vyjekl Peter, ale James na něj konejšivě kývnul.

"Tichošlápek má pravdu. Vsadím se, že profesoři budou dávat pozor, jestli je někdo neuvidí. Třeba nebudou hledat přímo vrahy, ale svědky určitě. Možná zrovna kvůli tomu je přivezli."

Neměl pravdu, to se ví. Naštěstí jsme se nasnídali rychle, a když jsme se vraceli ze slavnostního sálu, ve třetím patře jsme z okna zahlédli, jak testrály zapřahají do vozů. Když jsme vyšli ven, nemohli nás už zaskočit. Akorát Peter se pořád šklebil a tak musel dělat, že mu není dobře od žaludku.

Paní Potterová na vánoce nepozvala jen Siriuse, ale i mě a Peter si celou cestu stěžoval, jak se mi tři budeme spolu bavit, zatímco on bude trčet doma, což není fér. James se ho snažil rozveselit, dal mu spoustu sladkostí a sliboval mu, že ho v kufru čekají skvělé dárky. Bylo to celé tak dětinské, že jsem skoro zapomněl na testrály.

}}O{{

Potterovi byli velice milí. Jestli si všimli, že Sirius má ve zvyku držet se dost blízko u mě, nijak to nekomentovali. Dokonce nám dopřáli trochu času o samotě a každých pár dní jeli někam na delší návštěvu. Bylo to zvláštní, sedět v jejich salonu několik dní po vánocích, opékat si v ohni kaštany, obdivovat vánoční stromek a plánovat, koho zabijeme.

"Klidně to může být Regulus," navrhl Sirius, jako by na tom vůbec nezáleželo. Ale já jsem cítil, jak mi jeho noha za zády ztuhla, když čekal na naši reakci. Rozvaloval se sám na pohovce a já jsem se o něj opíral. James vstal ze svého prominentního místa v ušáku a prohrábl kaštany.

"Takže to udělal?" zeptal se.

Sirius pokrčil rameny. "Co já vím. Udělal, udělá – sejde na tom?"

"Velice," protestoval jsem. "Musí to být lidé, kteří opravdu škodí, ne jen nějaká velká huba."

Sirius mi věnoval rychlý vděčný pohled, ale hádat se nepřestal. "Nikdo ve škole nemůže _doopravdy_ škodit – rozhodně ne, dokud jsou v Bradavicích. S tím začnou jakmile odejdou."

"Nebo to dělají zrovna teď." James zatřásl přikrytou pánvičkou.

"My jsme ve škole někomu uškodili," podotknul jsem. Někdo to říct musel.

"Třeba zrovna díky tomu se tam zatím nic zlého nestalo. Každé zmizení si můžeme obhájit."

"Ve škole. Ale v Prasinkách umírali lidé." Jedna z těch vražd mě zvlášť trápila, protože jsem měl podezření, že by mohla souviset s Averyho smrtí.

"Víte, co by bylo úplně super?" zeptal se Sirius zasněně.

"Předpokládám, že nám to řekneš."

"Sejmout někoho důležitého. Takového Malfoye, například."

Otočil jsem se, abych viděl, jestli mu nepřeskočilo. "Luciuse Malfoye? Malfoye, který byl primusem, když my jsme nastoupili do druháku?"

"Přesně toho. Sestřenka Narcissa je s ním zasnoubená. Podle Reguluse si stojí hodně vysoko v té _jeho _organizaci."

"Netušil jsem, že se bavíš s Regulusem."

"To mám z pera."

Než Sirius odešel z domu, očaroval několik Regulusových per, aby se všechno, co jimi Regulus napíše, ukazovalo na kusu pergamenu v naší ložnici. Občas napsal několik stránek, než někdo z nás přišel na pokoj a všiml si, že je potřeba pergamen obrátit, takže zápis byl úplně nečitelný, ale Sirius měl i spoustu kompletních dopisů, které jeho bratr posílal rodičům a kamarádům.

"Máš představu, jak šíleně bude Malfoy Manor chráněný?"

Sirius se uculil. "Proti zvířatům?"

Už jsem se zmínil, že Sirius je geniální? Podíval se na mě a dodal: "Ty by ses měl taky stát zvěromágem. Budeme mít víc možností, když se budeš moct měnit podle libosti."

}}O{{

Moji přátelé se učili být zvěromágy tři roky, jenže oni museli začínat od nuly. Já jsem mohl využít jejich poznatků a zkušeností a Sirius se vsázel, že to zvládnu do roka – nebo nanejvýš za rok a půl. Já jsem si nebyl tak jistý. Sirius rád zapomínal, že po škole se budeme muset živit prací a nemůžeme volný čas promrhat zábavou, když se máme učit na O.V.C.E.

O.V.C.E. ovšem neukončily činnost Ochránců svobodné krve_, _ani náhodou. Sirius a James, oba od přírody nadaní, byli ve své aroganci přesvědčení, že stejně lehce jako zvládli N.K.Ú., zvládnou i O.V.C.E. A (bohužel) měli úplnou pravdu. Studovali přesně tolik, kolik potřebovali, aby u zkoušek zazářili, ani o vteřinu víc. Já jsem nebyl tak chytrý jako oni, ale zato jsem měl spoustu zkušeností s učením, a tak jsem se dovedl učit efektivně. Chudák Peter se z nás mohl zbláznit.

Větší problém představovala stísněná atmosféra ve škole. Když mělo po vánocích začít vyučování, svolali si nás prefekti. Učitelský sbor zjevně o prázdninách zvážil situaci a udělal několik rozhodnutí. Víkendy v Prasinkách se nezrušily, ale povolení platilo jen od pátého ročníku výš. Dokonce i někteří starší studenti měli zákaz opouštět školu, na přání jejich rodičů. Když McGonagallová domluvila, odvedla si Lily a mě stranou.

"Profesor Křiklan," řekla, a ohrnula trochu ret, "několikrát důrazně upozornil, že vždy zmizeli pouze studenti z jeho koleje. Proto mě požádal, abych zvlášť připomněla svým prefektům, že si mají všímat všech podezřelých aktivit."

Zatvářil jsem se zmateně. "Ale ve škole se nic nestalo."

"Řekla jsem přesně totéž. Tedy, je tady ten nešťastný Snapeův chlapec, jistě, ale když uvážíme jeho sklony vyvolávat potíže, zřejmě se sám do něčeho zapletl. Nicméně, musím vyhovět přání profesora Křiklana, a proto vás nabádám: buďte prosím zvlášť opatrní."

Oba jsme zamumlali, že budeme a já jsem si lichotil, že zníme úplně stejně upřímně. Dokonce jsem předal zprávu prefektům pátého a šestého ročníku, ačkoliv možná ne tak vážně, jak by si profesoři představovali.

}}O{{

Za stávajících okolností jsme nechtěli nic uspěchat, ale přesto jsme se podívali na seznam možných cílů. James byl přesvědčený, že nečekaně napadlý sníh by se hodil výborně na zametení stop. Že bychom mohli udělat totéž jako tenkrát s tím daňkem. Ale já jsem mu připomněl jarní prázdniny a kouzlo, kterým se dá tělo přeměnit na sůl, kterou bychom mohli snadno rozpustit. Možností byla spousta.

Stejně tak byla spousta cílů. Ve Zmijozelu pořád zbývalo pár studentů, kteří se chlubili svými kontakty na pána zla. (Jeden sedmák, dva šesťáci a ten poslední byl ve čtvrťáku, jenže tomu jsme nevěřili.) Přemýšleli jsme, jestli nevyškrtnout ze seznamu Goylea. Kdybychom ho zabili, zbyl by po likvidaci Notta a Snapea v našem ročníku ve Zmijozelu už jen jeden chlapec. To by nevypadalo dobře, zvlášť, když už si učitelé všimli, že všechna zmizení souvisí s jedinou kolejí.

Zatímco jsme tak váhali, začal jsem si všímat, že Sylvester Rookwood z Havraspáru si poslední dobou často tře ruku na místě, kde Nott a Avery měli svá znamení. Začal jsem ho sledovat a jeho reakce na zmínky o útocích a Goyleovy urážlivé poznámky vůči studentům z mudlovských rodin mě přivedly na nápad.

"Rookwood," řekl jsem. "Dej ho na první místo."

"Rookwood?"

"Ten z Havraspáru?"

"Přesně ten. Nemůžeme sejmout dalšího Zmijozelce – bylo by to podezřelé. Navíc jsem si skoro jistý, že slouží Voldemortovi."

Peter nebyl moc nadšený, ale slíbil Jamesovi, že až bude příležitost, Rookwooda prověří. Vytáhl jsem knihy a začal jsem se učit. Sirius mi věnoval podezíravý pohled. Když jsem se na něj zaškaredil, usmál se, vstal, poplácal Jamese po zádech a zamumlal něco o ohnivé whiskey. Vrátili se až pozdě v noci.

}}O{{

Ten rok, co Sirius utekl z domu, jsem hodně přemýšlel o jeho budoucnosti a docela jsem se bál. Věděl jsem, že má ve zvyku utrácet, a pracovní morálka je pro něj neznámý pojem. Neměl pocit, že by pocházel z bohaté rodiny – no, ve srovnání s Potterovými měl možná pravdu. Zato ve srovnání se mnou se narodil v úplném zlatém hnízdě, i když se jeho rodiče možná stavěli zámožnější, než ve skutečnosti byli. Dokud byl jejich dědic, měl budoucnost zajištěnou, ale takhle jsem netušil, co chce po škole dělat. Snažil jsem se ho přimět ke studiu a chtěl jsem s ním mluvit o práci, ale on se vždycky jen smál a mávnul rukou.

"Když bude nejhůř, nalovím si pár králíků. Vždycky se něco najde."

Nikdy se mě nezeptal, co plánuju do budoucna já – každý věděl, že moje vyhlídky jsou nulové, bez ohledu na to kolik zkoušek složím.

}}O{{

Ke konci března Peter konečně potvrdil mé podezření o Rookwoodovi. Ale trvalo mu to týden, a za tu dobu měl celý Havraspár pocit, že jejich věž se hemží krysami. "Do pasti mě nechytí, samozřejmě," říkal Peter, "ale stejně se od nich radši budu držet dál."

"Nevadí," řekl James. "Stejně nemůžeme udělat víc, než jednu prácičku najednou. Tak jak to provedeme?"

"Víme, jestli chce jít o víkendu do Prasinek?"

"V tom je právě problém," upozornil jsem. "Málokdo z Havraspáru tam chodí, zvlášť teď ve zkouškovém období."

"Ale..." začal Peter. Pak zmlknul, jako by váhal, jestli stojí za to pokračovat.

Jenže Peter, jak ho známe, měl ve zvyku zarazit se zrovna v těch vzácných momentech, kdy dostal opravdu geniální nápad. Takže... "No?" naléhal jsem.

"No, jestli slouží vy-víte-komu, nebude muset občas odejít? Myslím, když pro něho půjde něco udělat?"

"Nevím," pochyboval James. "Třeba po něm nic nechce, když je ve škole."

"Můžeme sledovat mapu," navrhnul Sirius.

Měli jsme takovou mapu, která ukazovala celou školu a dokonce i všechny lidi, kteří se v ní pohybovali. Vymysleli jsme, jak to nastavit, aby se mapa sama otevřela a tak nás upozornila, že někdo překročil nějakou hranici. Ve vyučování to bylo k ničemu, samozřejmě, a zatím jsme to zkoušeli jen na Snapeovi, Filchovi a McGonagallové, ale nebyl důvod, proč by nešlo nastavit alarm na obě brány hradu, aby nás mapa uzornila, kdyby Rookwood odcházel. Stačilo jen získat pár jeho vlasů. Bohužel, Havraspárská věž byla pořád v pohotovosti kvůli krysám, takže jsme museli počkat celé dva týdny.

}}O{{

"Co teda uděláme," zeptal se Sirius, "až bude po něm? Zase ptáčci?"

Ležel v posteli – _mojí_ posteli, což bylo poněkud drzé. Předstíral jsem, že ho nevidím, jenže Sirius má talent vystavovat svou krásu naprosto nepřehlédnutelně a já si nemohl pomoct – musel jsem na něj zírat.

"Tohle nebo ryby, řekl bych," odpověděl James.

"Možná by ho sežrali i testrálové," navrhl Peter nadšeně.

Povzdechl jsem si. "Bude lepší nechat tělo."

"Cože?"

"Půjdeme po něm, jakmile se dostane mimo pozemky školy, ano? Jenže kdyby zmizel, nikdo nezjistí, že se to nestalo ve škole – studenty by nejspíš začali vyslýchat. A o to nestojíme."

Sirius se mého nápadu okamžitě chytil. "Takže musí najít tělo – nebo aspoň kousek – mimo školu, aby věděli, kde zemřel."

"Přesně."

"Ale mohli by vystopovat naše hůlky!" Protestoval Peter. "Jestli najdou tělo, poznají, jaké kouzlo ho zabilo a – "

"Já to udělám," nabídl se Sirius. "Tichošlápek, chci říct. Když ho zabije pes a stopy povedou do zakázaného lesa..."

"Řeknou, že to udělal vlkodlak."

"No tak ho nezabijeme za úplňku," ujistil mě Sirius. "Oh pojď sem, Moony, lehni si ke mně. Nebo se z toho věčného učení zblázníš."

"Teplouši," konstatoval James, ale nemyslel to zle a já jsem se pomalu vydal k posteli.

"Měl jsem víc holek z našeho ročníku než ty, Prongsi," odvětil Sirius, stejně vesele jako předtím James a podával mi ruku. "Akorát na rozdíl od tebe poznám dobrou věc, když ji vidím, a na obal nehledím."

"Spíš chceš říct, že nemáš žádný vkus."

Sirius si mě přitáhl k sobě a přes mé rameno se podíval na Jamese. "Tak nějak." Přitiskl rty do mých vlasů. "Nebo on nemá," zašeptal.

"Košťata," řekl James.

"Cože?"

"Já poletím. Když budeme moc blízko školy, než abychom se mohli přenést, můžete kousek letět se mnou a nikdo neuvidí vaše stopy."

}}O{{

Rookwood dvakrát odešel ze školy zrovna když jsme se nemohli podívat na mapu. Teprve druhý týden v květnu jsem zaslechl šustění pergamenu, zvedl jsem oči od úkolu do věštění z čísel a zjistil jsem, že se mapa otevřela.

Díval jsem se, jak si James se Siriusem pohlédli do očí a Sirius se usmál.

"Tally-ho," řekl tiše.

Jako sehraná smečka jsme vyskočili na nohy a sháněli těch několik potřebných věcí. Já jsem popadl pár bombiček Magické Mlhy a mapu. Za pár vteřin jsme byli venku ze dveří a s léty prověřeným umem jsme rychle zamířili ven z hradu. Já jsem se jako prefekt mohl pohybovat volně i v noci, Peter se vezl v mém rukávu a James se Siriusem se skrčili pod neviditelným pláštěm. Když jsme procházeli kolem skleníků, Rookwood byl ještě na mapě a vedle něj se vznášela tečka s nápisem L. Hutchinsonová.

"Hutchinsonová?"

"Holka z Havraspáru," řekl Sirius nepřítomně. "Tlustá, ale pěkné kozy."

"Chceš říct, že mají rande?" vyjekl zklamaně Peter.

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a ukázal jsem na mapu. "Na to jdou moc rychle."

James kývnul. "Vy běžte dál, já vás dohoním na koštěti. Nic nedělejte, dokud nebude sám."

Podal mi plášť – na koštěti není k ničemu – a Sirius a Peter se proměnili. Čím víc jsem na to myslel, tím víc jsem jejich schopnosti oceňoval a přál jsem si to umět také. Povedlo se mi pár základních cvičení, ale od úspěchu jsem ještě byl hodně daleko. Občas jsem měl sto chutí se na to vykašlat. Co když se po vší té dřině proměním v něco trapného? To bych byl celý já, skončit nakonec jako ovce.

Popadl jsem Červíčka a klusal jsem za velkým černým psem, který zrychlil a přes trávník zamířil k bráně. Dobrý nápad, uznal jsem. Rookwood a Hutchinsonová se pohybovali na kraji lesa, ale to nejspíš proto, aby je nikdo neviděl. Jestli chtěli zmizet z pozemků, určitě nakonec přijdou k bráně.

Opravdu, zrovna, když jsme se dostali k velkým rododendronům, které rostou u brány, mapa ukázala, že dva Havraspáři míří k nám. Ještě nebyli na dohled, ale preventivně jsme se schovali hluboko do stínu stromů po levé straně. Červíček mi utekl a někam zmizel. Tichošlápek se krčil vedle mě a já jsem ho pohladil po husté srsti na krku. Uklidňující dotek. Měl jsem pocit, že jsem za zdí směrem na sever zahlédl Jamese, jenže měsíc ještě nevyšel, tak jsem si nemohl být jistý.

"Ale stejně, dávej na sebe pozor." Dívčí hlas byl tichý, ale ozýval se z blízka. "V dnešní době nikdo neví, kdo je přítel, a kdo nepřítel."

"To má být varování, Lachlanino?" škádlil ji Rookwood, ale pak jeho hlas zvážněl. "Já vím, kdo je náš nepřítel – všichni ti, co se snaží zkazit kouzelnickou společnost, od mudlovské špíny jako je Lindsay až po toho krvezrádce Blacka."

"Vždycky je nepoznáš na první pohled, Sylvestře."

"Ty dělej, co umíš, Lalo, a já udělám svoje. Radši už se vrať."

Snažil jsem se sledovat je oba zároveň. Ona skoro okamžitě zmizela v lese, on se za ní chvilku díval a pak se rychlým krokem vydal k bráně.

Chyběl jeden krok, aby se dostal mimo pozemky a mohl se přenést, když z keře vyskočilo obrovské černé zvíře, vynořilo se ze stínu a srazilo ho k zemi. I když nás neprozradil žádný hluk, jen dvě těla, dopadající na zem, z lesa se ozval výkřik a rychle se blížící kroky.

"Sylvestře! Sylvestře, počkej!"

Vytáhl jsem hůlku, zrovna když pes zvedl krvavou tlamu, ale než jsme se stačili pohnout, zaznělo z lesa za dívkou hlasité: "Tady!"

Ten hlas jsme znali jen my čtyři – takhle mluvil Peter po požití jistého lektvaru – a význam jeho výkřiku nám byl také jasný – _utíkejte_. Může to znít nelogicky, ale ten signál jsme s úspěchem používali už od druhého ročníku. Totiž, když se ozve "běž!" každý, kdo vás pronásleduje, nebo se třeba jen díval vaším směrem, pochopí, že vás někdo varuje. Když vykřikne "tady!" strhne pozornost na sebe. Peter používal ten signál nejvíc, ne, že by měl nějaké zvláštní nutkání se obětovat, ale jako jediný z nás měl tu výhodu, že se mohl skrčit za keř a prostě zmizet.

Fungovalo to. Dívka se otočila a Tichošlápek skokem zmizel ve stínu u zdi. Dokonce i pes jeho velikosti se poměrně snadno schová, když je noc a nesvítí hvězdy. Očaroval jsem ji confundem, pevněji jsem si přitáhl plášť k tělu a snažil jsem se co nejrychleji zmizet ze scény.

Sotva jsem se přiblížil k prvním stromům, uslyšel jsem od brány pláč.

}}O{{

Tichošlápek byl celý od krve. Musel se vykoupat v potoku a já jsem ho cestou do Nebelvírské věže osušil kouzlem. Sirius byl dobrý na praktické věci, ale já jsem perfekcionista. Když jsem s ním skončil, nepoznali byste, že se někdy namočil.

Návrat do věže byl tichý. Jakmile jsme byli uvnitř, Sirius se první rozběhl do sprchy. My ostatní jsme se nachystali na spaní a marně jsme přemýšleli, co říct. Pak se Sirius vrátil a jako by se v pokoji rozsvítilo. Zatřásl hlavou, ohodil kapkami vody Jamese a můj domácí úkol z kouzelných formulí a vylovil odněkud zpod postele ohnivou whisky.

"Myslím, že si všichni zasloužíme panáka! A bude se připíjet." Vylil vodu ze sklenice, kterou jsem měl na nočním stolku, a štědře mi nalil, pak předal lahev Jamesovi.

"Připíjet," opakoval James pobaveně a kouzlem vysušil koberec. Peter si zatím naléval.

"Ano – připíjím na Petera a jeho bleskovou záchranu!" Zvedl sklenici, my všichni po něm a James dodal velmi důstojně "slyšte, slyšte!" Peter radostí zrudnul. "A taky na Moonyho a jeho skvěle načasované kouzlo."

"A já si nezasloužím nic, za to, že jsem vás odtamtud dostal?" hlásil se James.

"Sakra," řekl jsem přes Siriusův smích.

"Co je?"

"Nic jsme neudělali se stopami směrem _ven."_

Všichni zmlkli. James vstal.

"No, na to nemusíme jít všichni. Zaletím tam na koštěti."

"Žádné čarování s větrem," varoval jsem ho. "To je zrovna tak nápadné jako stopy."

Připil mi sklenicí whiskey a na jeden hlt ji vyprázdnil. "Samozřejmě. Ne, celé okolí podupe jelen, který přijde ze Zakázaného lesa – a zase se tam vrátí."

"Díky, Jamesi," řekl Sirius vděčně.

"Není zač. Nechejte mi skleničku nebo dvě, jo?"

}}O{{

Odešel a my jsme zase ztichli, i když už ticho nebylo tak napjaté, jako předtím.

"Doufám, že confundus bude stačit."

"Měl by. Moc mě neviděla."

"Protože jsem ji odlákal."

"To víš, že ano, Petere. Byl jsi skvělý."

Podívali jsem se se Siriusem na sebe. Myslím, že jsme Peterovi dlužili povzbuzení, ale já jsem musel myslet spíš na to, jak bych si přál Siriuse svléknout až na jeho mokrou kůži. Sirius na mě mrknul a dolil Peterovi skleničku. Zmizeli jsme hned, jak zavřel oči.

}}O{{

Navzdory všem protistresovým aktivitám se Siriusem jsem nemohl usnout – musel jsem myslet na tu dívku, že si nás bude pamatovat a prozradí nás. Nakonec se ale ukázalo, že obavy byly zbytečné. Můj confundus ji zmátl, vzpomínka na skrčeného Tichošlápka s krvavou tlamou způsobila, že byla přesvědčená, že viděla pantera. Ve tmě a s potrhaným tělem před sebou si žádných stop ani nevšimla. Než se na místo dostal Brumbál s učiteli, James odvedl svou práci na výbornou. Co víc, podle zbytků Tichošlápkových stop usoudili, že zvíře zaútočilo z venku. Zase jednou jsme měli štěstí.

Pro ten rok ale naše práce každopádně skončila. Veškeré výlety do Prasinek byly odvolány a skoro nikdo nesměl odejít z hradu.

"Směšné," komentoval bezpečnostní opatření James a ukázal rukou k oknu. "Rookwood tam venku neměl co dělat, ne?"

Přerušil ho Sirius, který vpadl do pokoje jako povodeň.

"Moony!"

Nejdřív jsem si pomyslel, že se něco zvrtlo, jenže Sirius zněl nadšeně.

"Ahoj?"

"Strýc Alphard umřel! Ne, z toho radost nemám_, vážně ne_, jenže on mi odkázal skoro všechny své peníze a..." Zarazil se. Chvíli se na mě jen díval a pak dodal: "Um ... pojď bydlet se mnou? Teda, jestli mi pomůžeš najít nějaký byt, tak bych – budeš vítaný."

Zřejmě jsem zrudnul, protože jeho poslední slova vyzněla velmi formálně. Snažil jsem se nějak pochopit, co to všechno znamená – budu mít střechu nad hlavou a nebudu muset žít bez Siriuse, Sirius se chová jako bych byl jeho přítel, ne jenom nějaké povyražení...

"Jasně," vykoktal jsem. Hlas mi trochu přeskakoval. James si odkašlal.

"No, řekl bych, že si zajdu dolů do knihovny," oznámil. "Jdeš, Petere?"

}}O{{

Jamesův vlastní vztah se s takovou podporou nesetkal. O několik dní později, když jsme se vraceli z tréninku – přesněji řečeno, James a Sirius trénovali famfrpál, já jsem si jenom přenesl učení ven, protože bylo krásně, a Peter seděl na tribuně a předstíral, že studuje, i když ve skutečnosti tam šel jen aby všichni viděli, jaký je kamarád s _Jamesem Potterem..._ každopádně, když jsme se vraceli, potkali jsme Lily Evansovou, která šla s kamarádkami po cestičce od skleníků.

"Čau Jamesi," řekla jako by nic. "Nechceš se po večeři mrknout na ten projekt do lektvarů?

Podíval jsem se na ostatní. Sirius a Peter propalovali Jamese vzteklým pohledem. Musím uznat, že James nás _varoval, _že Lily začíná roztávat, jenže to James tvrdil už roky a nikdy z toho nic nebylo. Tentokrát spolu mluvili. Dokonce si k nám přisedla u večeře, žvanila s Jamesem o tom jejich projektu a o O.V.C.E a jak je to skvělé, že jim Křiklan přidal čas navíc.

Na pokoji Sirius násilím posadil Jamese na postel a zlostně na něj zíral.

"Lily!" řekl vyčítavě. "Kdy to začalo?"

"Říkal jsem vám, že začíná být vláčná!" bránil se James. Byl spíš pobavený, než aby se zlobil.

"Bez urážky, ale to nám tvrdíš od páťáku."

"No jo, jenže letos se tu nemotal Srabus, já jsem se nedostal do žádného průšvihu a ona oceňuje, jak jsem _zmoudřel_." Pyšně zvedl hlavu, ale pak se ironicky uculil. "Je fakt sladká."

"Jestli se o něčem dozví, je po nás," řekl jsem ostře.

"V tom případě bude lepší, když se nic nedozví, ne?"

"Na to bych nevsázel," vložil se Sirius.

Povzdechl jsem si. "Má pravdu, Jamesi. Lily je primuska – nejlepší ze třídy. Klidně se s ní uč nebo s ní spi, ale nezačínej nic vážného. Přišla by na to. Stačí, když tě někdy zahlédne, jak se měníš v jelena, a dá si dvě a dvě dohromady – ty otisky kopýtek ve sněhu viděli všichni."

"Budu opatrný," řekl James, ale tvářil se nanejvýš tvrdohlavě. "Ale musím ji mít."

"To můžeš." Sirius o krok ustoupil, ale hlavu držel pořád vztekle zvednutou. "Ale pak se jí zas zbavíš."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kapitola třetí:**_

_**Svoboda a spor**_

**.**

Zbytek roku jsme se už soustředili na O.V.C.E. Došlo pouze k menšímu incidentu při kouzelných formulích, kdy Goyle nazval Lily mudlovskou šmejdkou a vyhrožoval, že jakmile odejde ze školy, do měsíce je po ní.

"Ještě se uvidí, po kom bude," řekl James vztekle.

Nikdo to nekomentoval, mohli jsme začít diskutovat teprve za hodinu, když jsme se vrátili na pokoj.

"Ne," řekl jsem.

"Proč ne? Je poslední víkend školy – pak odejdeme napořád!"

"Takže ho zabijeme na pozemcích, ale příští rok tady nezemře nikdo – a co pak?" Strach mi dodal kuráž a James překvapeně couvnul. "Dojde jim, že to dělal některý sedmák! Mimo tuhle školu platí zákony, víš. Není tam Filch, ale zato spousta _bystrozorů__. _Za čtyři vraždy se dává něco horšího, než školní trest."

James vypadal, že se chce hádat, ale Sirius dramaticky seskočil z postele, tak divoce, že závěsy zavlály, a všichni se přirozeně otočili k němu.

"Uděláme to," prohlásil, "ale až po škole. Času dost, Jamesi – uvidíme, kdo nevydrží ani měsíc."

No, vlastně vydržel déle než měsíc. Když jsme odešli z Bradavic, Sirius najal na čtrnáct dní pokoj v Děravém kotli – hospoda byla plná bývalých spolužáků, kteří měli stejný nápad – a odtud jsme sháněli byt. Někdy jsme chodili po nabídkách celý den a zdálo se nám, že to trvá nekonečně dlouho, ale když se nad tím zamyslím teď, vlastně jsme měli nehorázné štěstí, že jsme něco našli tak rychle. Už za deset dní jsme koupili – no, Sirius koupil – pěkný malý domeček v Hunterdale, kouzelnické osadě v Mendipských horách. Do Londýna i k Potterovým odtamtud bylo daleko, ale naštěstí v Příčné ulici je spousta míst – například Děravý kotel – která dovolují použít jejich krb k cestování, i když u nich zrovna nenakupujete. Nepochyboval jsem, že cestou tam a zpátky se nikdy nezapomeneme stavit na jedno nebo dvě máslová piva.

Koupě domu vyčerpala ani ne polovinu Siriusova dědictví a i já jsem zdědil nějaké peníze, i když zdaleka ne tak moc, takže na nějaký čas jsme měli vystaráno. Sirius tvrdil, že na podzim si začne hledat práci a já jsem dělal, že mu věřím. Týden jsme střídavě drhli a čistili dům a váleli se na matraci, která nám sloužila místo postele. Teprve skoro za měsíc jsme pozvali Petera a Jamese na oslavu a začali jsme plánovat Goyleovu likvidaci.

}}O{{

Přinejmenším James už měl plán vymyšlený. Jak taky jinak, on se vrátil domů k rodičům, jídlo mu vařila maminka a šaty mu prali domácí skřítci, takže měl na přemýšlení spoustu času. Vytasil se s kusem pergamenu, na který poklepal hůlkou, a po zašeptání "mor na naše nepřátele" se na něm ukázaly poznámky.

"Sledujte," řekl, a poslal pergamen mezi nás. "Goyle se vrátil k rodičům a je to tam hrozně hlídané. Ovšem pracuje ve Walesu, na farmě, která chová Welšské zelenáče na maso a přísady do lektvarů..."

Nebylo to o nic těžší, než Rookwood. Goyle – v podobě tučné ovce – nakrmil o týden později pár draků a Ochránci svobodné krve byli zpátky v akci.

}}O{{

"Takže Parkinson bude celou noc v klubu. Co tenhle týden?" Uplynul skoro rok. Sirius ani já jsme pořád neměli práci – s tím rozdílem, že on to dělal schválně. Podle mých výpočtů by nám peníze měly stačit ještě zhruba na pět let, když se tedy Sirius zdrží nákupu dalších motorek. Tím pádem jsme měli spoustu času na jiné věci, například monitorování možných Smrtijedů. Obvykle jsme neměli sílu na přímý protiútok, ale našel jsem moc dobré sledovací kouzlo, takže jsme mohli ty parchanty často zabít do týdne po nějaké jejich akci. Mysleli byste si, že jsme pánovi zla už museli způsobit nějaké ztráty, ale zdálo se, že počet lidí, ochotných vstoupit do jeho služeb, je nekonečný. Aspoň, že ti noví měli málo zkušeností a mizernou ochranu.

James odložil sklenici s vínem a zavrtěl hlavu. "Obávám se, že to nepůjde. Mám schůzku s Lily."

Sirius si ho změřil pohledem. "Ty s ní ještě chodíš?"

"Klídek, Tichošlápku. Není to nic vážného, zrovna jak jsi říkal."

Nevěřil jsem. James si neuměl jiný než vážný vztah ani představit. Sirius se mohl s holkou scházet třeba celý rok a neříct jí ani své příjmení, ale James takový nebyl. James si poposednul.

"Trénuješ ještě na zvěromága, Moony?"

Sirius se chytil nového tématu. "Už je připravený, ale pořád to odkládá."

V té chvíli jsem věděl, že to musím zkusit, protože Peter zas dostával ten svůj výraz a bylo jasné, že jestli hned něco neudělám, bude si mě nemilosrdně dobírat. Vstal jsem.

"Dobré načasování," řekl Sirius. "Po pár sklenkách je to snazší."

Zaváhal jsem.

"Ne, vážně," ujistil mě James. "Ne úplně opilý, ale asi tak jako jsi teď. Můžeš se přenést, ne?"

Mohl bych. Kývnul jsem.

"Víc by se hodilo, kdybys mohl přeměnit poleno na pohodlný gauč." Sirius dokázal nacpat nějaký dvojsmysl vážně do každé věty. Peter se z legrace zatvářil, jako by měl zvracet. "Do toho."

Mé obavy, že ze mě bude ovce, se ukázaly přehnané. Vlk se mi zřejmě zažral tak hluboko do kůže, že jsem se ani nemohl stát ničím jiným. Samozřejmě, v první chvíli jsem nepoznal, co jsem, jenom že mám ostré zuby a dlouhou srst, a že jsem ostatním ani ne po pás.

"Oh, moc pěkné!" zvolal James.

"Věděl jsem, že bude sladký." Sirius se zasmál a přeměnil se.

Nepřemýšlel jsem úplně jako normálně, ale rozuměl jsem, co mi říkají. A nesnáším, když se ke mně chovají jako k holce. Jo, možná nejsem takový _macho_ jako oni_,_ ale nemám zapotřebí, aby říkali, že jsem _pěkný._ Tichošlápek byl o dobrou hlavu větší než já, ale vycenil jsem na něj zuby. Jenže on jenom přátelsky zakňučel, zavrtěl ocasem a začal mě očichávat.

To už bylo moc. S ostrým zaštěknutím jsem se otočil a vyskočil jsem na něj. Nešlo mi o sex, vážně – čistě záležitost dominance. (K mému hlubokému zklamání jsem později zjistil, že vlci takhle dominanci vůbec neprojevují, takže jsem své jednání nemohl svádět na nezvyklou biologii. Ale prošlo mi to, protože ostatní se naštěstí nikdy neobtěžovali to téma nějak zkoumat.) Zakousnul jsem se do husté srsti na krku, dvakrát jsem k němu přirazil a pak jsem se se zavrčením pustil. Pes se přede mnou přikrčil a olíznul mi tlamu.

"Oh, takže _tak _to teda je?"

"Hej," řekl druhý hlas. "Remusi. Remusi, přeměň se zpátky. Chci s tebou mluvit."

Mně se moc mluvit nechtělo. Zase jsem se soustředil na psa, ale ten se proměnil v člověka.

"Jo, Remusi," přidal se. "Musíme si promluvit. Musíš se zas proměnit. Dělej, Remusi."

"Oh, jak chce," řekl jiný hlas. "Já bych se klidně vydržel dívat, jak spolu šukáte."

Proměnil jsem se, zamračil jsem se a Peter se rozesmál. "Člověk se zapomene jedna dvě, co?" řekl a já mu to nemohl mít za zlé. James a Sirius by mě hodiny utěšovali.

"Bože, byl jsi nádherný," řekl Sirius.

"Co jsem byl?"

"Vlk." James sebou plácnul zpátky na pohovku.

"Ale malý. A úplně bílý. Tak opravdový vlk nevypadá – spíš výstavní pes, co se každý pátek koupe."

To myslím dávalo smysl. Ještě jsem neměl příležitost ušpinit si srst. Sirius vstal.

"Nezajdeme si na jedno k Veselé pastýřce? Máme co oslavovat!"

Odložili jsme práci o týden a nijak nám to nezkazilo náladu, jenom Sirius, zdálo se, pořád nemohl zapomenout na problém jménem Lily. Začali jsme být podezíraví. Sledovali jsme Jamese a zjistili jsme, že se s Lily vídá minimálně jednou za týden. Následující hádky byly stejně zuřivé jako něžné a James nakonec začal být tak protivný, že mu Lily jednoho dne řekla, aby jí dal pokoj a vrátil se až dospěje. Prozatím byla katastrofa zažehnaná.

}}O{{

Na podzim 1979 se skupina maskovaných mužů vloupala na pozemek Potterových, zabila paní Potterovou, která v zahradě mulčovala růže, a pak i pana Pottera, který jí vyběhl ven na pomoc. Potom zapálili dům. Tak alespoň zněl závěr vyšetřování bystrozorů. James se vrátil od Hole a poháru a našel Twickenleyovy, kouzelnickou rodinu, která bydlela nedaleko na kopci, jak pomáhají uhasit oheň, zatímco bystrozoři prohlížejí zakrytá těla jeho rodičů.

Na domě Potterových jsme stopovací kouzla neměli. Asi to byla chyba, ale všichni (včetně Jamese) jsme si říkali, že nenápadným čistokrevným manželům jako byli jeho rodiče nic nehrozí – Voldemorta sice nepodporovali, ale ani proti němu nijak nevystupovali. Bystrozoři spekulovali, že skutečným cílem útoku mohl být James. Týden před tím se účastnil dobročinného bálu a Denní věštec otiskl spoustu jeho fotografií s překrásnou Lily Evansovou.

"Nic proti čarodějkám z mudlovských rodin," zavrčel vrchní vyšetřovatel, "ale v dnešní době, s tím, jak se vy-víte-kdo vzmáhá, byste měl být víc opatrný. Zítra ráno mi pošlete tu vaši slečnu do kanceláře a já ji přidělím jednoho z mých lidí, aby jim zesílil ochranu na domě. Jestli tohle byl motiv, ona je také cíl."

}}O{{

Po pohřbu jsme se všichni sešli u Potterových. Vila nebyla moc bezpečná, vlastně to vypadalo, že každou chvíli spadne, ale besídka vzadu v zahradě se zdála nedotčená a ostatní smuteční hosté tam přinesli jídlo a pití. James se pustil do toho druhého, možná víc, než by měl, když uvážíme, jak málo za pár posledních dní jedl. Brzy začal nahlas mluvit o pomstě.

Lily, která mu celou dobu masírovala záda v uklidňujících kruzích, se od něj odtáhla.

"Poslouchej mě, Jamesi Pottere!" plísnila ho a v jejím hlase zněla skoro mateřská autorita. "Nic takového _neuděláš_! Nejsem zvědavá na to, abys zakládal nějaké bojůvky nebo se paktoval s vrahy, kteří nejsou o nic lepší, než Smrtijedi."

"Co ty o tom víš?" ušklíbl se James pohrdavě. "_Huso. _Já jsem – "

"Znala jsem tvoje rodiče! Oni by nechtěli – "

Sirius na ně v zoufalství na oba seslal uklidňující kouzlo, zrovna, když já jsem se snažil, aby James vystřízlivěl. Klesl do tepaného kovového křesla a složil hlavu do dlaní.

"Prosím – teď o tom nemluvme. Promiň, Lily."

Lily se uklidnila a Sirius, klidný a okouzlující jak to umí jen on, jí vykládal něco o tom, že James to prostě ze sebe potřebuje dostat. Jakmile začala přikyvovat, vyprovodil ji ke dveřím.

James plakal.

}}O{{

"Musíš se s Lily rozejít."

O týden později James propadal malomyslnosti. Sirius ho přestěhoval do našeho – ne, svého – domu, usadil ho ke stolu, otevřel whiskey a přemlouval ho.

"Nemůžu."

"To víš, že můžeš! Za ty potíže nestojí." Sirius se naklonil blíž. "Poslouchej, Jamesi – ona na to přijde. A nenechá to být. I kdybychom ji chtěli vzít mezi sebe, nechtěla by."

"Já vím, ale ..."

"Tak to ti musí být jasné, že nezbývá, než se jí zbavit."

James skrz zaťaté zuby zhluboka vydechl. "Myslí si, že je možná těhotná."

Sirius neměl radost. Vydal nějaký soustrastný zvuk, ale jeho oči nezměkly ani na okamžik. "Jamesi? Můj vyvolený bratře?" Čekal, dokud se na něj James plně nesoustředil, a mluvil velice pomalu a důrazně. "Dáš jí štědré odškodné a odejdeš od ní."

"Ale miminko – "

"By od tebe nečekalo nic dobrého. Jestli nás někdy chytí, každý, kdo s námi měl co dělat, to bude mít spočítané." Sirius dolil sklenice. "Každou noc jiná holka, Jamesi. Nebo si najdi takovou, která se k nám přidá. Ale ne Lily."

}}O{{

James nakonec povolil a udělal to, co Sirius řekl. A následující dva roky se velice podobaly těm předchozím. S odstupem času vidím, že jsme se mezi prací scházeli čím dál méně a méně, ale toho jsem si dlouho vůbec nevšiml. Měl jsem Siriuse a byl jsem šťastný, skutečně. Jestli jsme u snídaně občas mluvili o kletbách, jedech a jak překonat stráže, to bylo vlastně úplně jedno. Prostě jsme se spolu bavili o našem společném zájmu, jako se jiné páry baví třeba o práci na zahradě.

V létě 1981 si Sirius našel nové kamarády, dvojčata jménem Fabian a Gideon. Vypadalo to, že patří k nějaké významnější odbojové skupině, ale nijak se nezdráhali podělit se o informace. Ne, že by museli nutně vědět, že něco prozrazují, samozřejmě – prostě pod vlivem pár drinků a okouzlující společnosti rádi Siriuse informovali, kdo je podezřelý z kterého útoku. A když se pak pár z těch vrahů našlo mrtvých, připíjeli na zdraví neznámého mstitele. Užitečná spolupráce.

Také nás přivedli zpět na téma Malfoy – který se mezitím oženil, k Siriusově značné nelibosti, s jeho sestřenicí. Podle Fabiana a Gideona byl Malfoy ve službě u pána zla opravdu tak vysoko, jak naznačovaly Regulusovy dopisy. Jeho peníze pomáhaly jeho pánovi k cíli každý den a jeho hůlka prosazovala jeho cíle každou noc. Poprvé za několik měsíců jsme se na oběti jednoznačně shodli.

}}O{{

Dostali jsme se dovnitř až podezřele snadno – šokující množství ochranných kouzel nezabírá na zvířata, dokonce ani na zvěromágy. Na první překážky jsme narazili teprve když jsme byli od zámku co by kamenem dohodil.

Naše činnost se samozřejmě neobešla bez pozornosti, ale s tím jsme počítali. Jakmile ochranná kouzla padla, James a Sirius se rozdělili každý na jednu stranu, zatímco já jsem pokračoval přímo k hlavním dveřím a Peter se proměnil v krysu. Když se ve dveřích objevil pán domu, kouzla se na něj sesypala ze všech stran. Plán byl takový, že první kouzlo oslabí jeho ochranný štít, kdyby se mu povedlo nějaký vyčarovat, a druhé ho zabije. Obvykle to vyšlo, ovšem v Malfoyově případě ne. Místo štítu použil nějaké kouzlo, které ho odhodilo zpátky do domu.

Já jsem byl nejblíž. Okamžitě jsem se proměnil a vrhl jsem se za ním, aby nemohl zavřít dveře. Ostatní mě následovali, Sirius vyl jako pekelný pes a Prongsovi odletovaly na mramorové podlaze od kopyt jiskry.

Dostihli jsme ho v tanečním sále. Myslím, že doufal, že doběhne do menší místnosti na konci haly, ale Prongs ho odříznul. Přeměnil jsem se zrovna, když se otočil, a má hůlka už protínala vzduch.

"Mdloby na tebe!"

Peter ho dostal. Přikročil jsem blíž a v té chvíli Tichošlápka zasáhlo nějaké kouzlo a odhodilo ho stranou. Bleskem jsem se otočil. Na schodech stála nádherná světlovlasá žena. Okamžitě jsem jí kouzlem podrazil nohy a ona se skutálela až do tanečního sálu. Na rukou držela malé dítě, které s výkřikem pustila hned při prvním klopýtnutí. Ale dítě, místo aby spadlo, se najednou vzneslo do vzduchu a levitovalo. V následujícím okamžiku proběhl kolem mě James a vzal ho do náručí. To škvrně bylo dost chytré, aby kopalo a bránilo se, ale mohl mu být sotva rok a půl, takže James si s ním snadno poradil.

Rozhlédl jsem se. Žena měla rozbitou hlavu a nejspíš i zlomený vaz. Nepěkná smrt, ale nevadí. Někdo, nejspíš Peter, podříznul našemu cíli krk, takže to bylo taky v pořádku. Problém bylo dítě, protože James vypadal odhodlaný je bránit. Nikdy jsem si nevšiml, že by Jamesovi nějak záleželo na dětech. Když jsem se díval, jak děcko opatrně nese po schodišti dolů, přemýšlel jsem, co ho to u všech všudy popadlo. Držel toho mrňouse a šišlal na něj.

"Tak, tak, zlatíčko, všechno bude zas dobré."

Neřekl bych. Oba rodiče byli mrtví, a i když dítě bylo příliš malé, než aby si to uvědomovalo, bylo dost staré aby pochopilo, že ho nedrží matka a že jim někdo ubližuje. A zřejmě ještě mělo dost zvířecích instinktů aby poznalo, že ostrý pach krve ve vzduchu nevěstí nic dobrého. Díval jsem se jak na něj James hledí, toužebně a smutně, a najednou jsem pochopil. Lily měla dítě – jeho dítě, které nikdy neviděl – a to bylo zhruba stejně staré.

Objevil se Sirius, viditelně nijak vážně zraněný a tiše Jamesovi řekl: "Promiň, kamaráde. Musíme ho zabít."

"Ne!" James si přitiskl dítě k tělu a vytáhl hůlku. "Ne. Je ještě malý."

"Malý, ale viděl nás. Bystrozoři mu můžou prohledat paměť, to přece víš." Sirius začal mluvit uklidňujícím hlasem. "No tak, Jamesi. Zbytečně by se trápil."

"Lepší, než být mrtvý!" James zvednul hlavu. "Vymažu mu paměť a necháme ho tady. Určitě mají pár domácích skřítků, ti ho nenechají umřít hlady."

Nepomůže to. Věděl jsem, že ne. Paměťová kouzla nejsou u dětí, které ještě nemluví, spolehlivá - nějak to souvisí s funkcemi mozku. Nicméně bylo jasné, že James ho zabít nenechá.

"Dobře," řekl jsem a věnoval jsem Siriusovi varovný pohled. "Tak ale pořádně."

}}O{{

Zatímco James vymazával děcku paměť, já jsem pro ně rychle přeměnil postýlku. Sirius mezitím prohledával šuplíky ve vedlejší místnosti.

"Siriusi!" zavolal jsem.

"Je tu spousta věcí. Našel jsem přenašedlo – "

_"Skřítci,_ Siriusi – musíme jít!" Nechali jsme plačící dítě v postýlce a vyběhli jsme na trávník, abychom se přenesli domů. Tedy, takový byl plán a myslím, že ostatní ho dodrželi. Já jsem se přenesl jen ke zdi zahrady, kde jsem ve stínu počkal, dokud všichni nezmizí. Jakmile byl vzduch čistý, klusal jsem zpátky do domu.

Dítě bylo opravdu krásné. Za těch pár minut co jsem byl pryč usnulo, a bylo tak roztomilé, se světlými vlásky a kulatými tvářičkami. Seslal jsem na ně uspávací kouzlo, aby nic necítilo, a zlomil jsem mu vaz.

"Promiň."

Opravdu mě to hrozně mrzelo, což mě samotného překvapilo. Obyčejně mi nevadilo zabíjet lidi – na druhou stranu, většina z nich byli vrazi. No, aspoň jsem se tentokrát nepozvracel. Vzal jsem tělíčko, položil jsem ho vedle té paní, a přenesl jsem se pryč. Myslím, že Sirius pochopil, co mám v úmyslu, hned jak jsem se neukázal doma, ale stejně jsme si o tom potřebovali promluvit. A trochu se napít.

}}O{{

Probudil nás James, který se řítil po schodech směrem do naší ložnice.

"SIRIUSI!" Stál ve dveřích, rudý vzteky, a jednou nohou dupal po koberci jako Prongs, když se chystá k útoku. V ruce svíral ranní noviny. Odhodil jsem přikrývku.

"Neřvi na něj, Jamesi. Já jsem to udělal."

"Ty!"

Celou dobu jsem se mu díval do očí, vstal jsem a natáhl si kalhoty, abych si nepřipadal tak zranitelný. Naneštěstí to byly ty, co jsem měl včera na sobě, a pořád ještě z nich byl cítit dámský parfém a dětský olejíček. "Bylo to nutné."

"Bylo to _miminko!"_

"Malý smrtijed," řekl Sirius a postavil se vedle mě. Zjevně mu nevadilo, že je nahý. "Proč čekat patnáct let?"

"Podstatné je," přerušil jsem je, "Že paměťová kouzla na děti nefungují."

James o krok couvnul a vrtěl hlavou. "Jste _posedlí,"_ řekl, a hlas se mu třásl. "Kdy se z vás staly takové bezcitné svině? Jak jsem si mohl nevšimnout?" Zněl jako na pokraji hysterického záchvatu. Sirius k němu přistoupil a vzal ho za paži.

"Poslouchej, Jamesi," nařídil. "Ten kluk nás všechny viděl a pokud bys mu neudělal z mozku úplnou kaši, vždycky byla šance, že bystrozor, který se v těch věcech vyzná, z něj ty informace vytáhne. Za sebe riskovat můžeš... ale _ne, _když jde o nás ostatní."

Jamesovi vyprchala z tváře všechna barva a rysy mu ztvrdly. Párkrát se nadechnul, jako by se mu nedařilo promluvit. "Končím," řekl pak na rovinu. Jakmile začal mluvit, jeho slova byla pevná a jistá. "Nechci už s tím nic mít, ani s vámi, jasné? Vaše tajemství si nechám pro sebe, ale do ničeho dalšího už nejdu. _Skončil _jsem_." _

Vytrhnul se Siriusovi a zmizel dřív, než jsme se vůbec mohli začít hádat. Sirius zůstal stát uprostřed pokoje, ruce v pěst a mlčel. Šel jsem na záchod; Sirius pak za mnou přišel do sprchy. Ještě jsem ani nestačil namočit mýdlo, když mě otočil ke tváří ke zdi a rychle a bezohledně si mě vzal. Neprotestoval jsem, docela jsem s ním souhlasil. Mluvit jsme začali teprve po snídani.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kapitola čtvrtá:**_

_**Osobní cíl**_

**.**

Čtrnáct dní se zdálo, že James s námi vážně nechce nic mít. Po dalším týdnu ticha mu Sirius napsal. Camilla, moje sova, se vrátila s dopisem stále zapečetěným. Druhý dopis jsem sestavil já, psal jsem, že přijímáme jeho rozhodnutí, ale chtěli bychom zůstat přátelé. Čekal jsem další týden, pak jsem ho poslal. Také se vrátil nepřečtený. Peter nám vzkázal, že James zamknul svůj krb.

Tenhle stav se mohl táhnout kdoví jak dlouho, kdybych několik dní po tom druhém neúspěšném dopisu nešel domů přes Děravý kotel a nezahlédl v koutě povědomou střapatou hlavu, sehnutou nad sklenicí piva. Zaplatil jsem si pintu a než jsem si tiše přisedl naproti něj, použil jsem na náš stůl decentní kouzlo proti vyrušování a odposlouchávání.

"Jsi v pořádku?"

James sebou trhnul, jako by se teprve probral, a moment na mě zíral. "Oh," řekl. "Ty."

"Bohužel," odpověděl jsem. "Ne zrovna koho bys teď chtěl vidět, já vím. Ale chybíš mi."

"Ty jsi býval ten hodný." Začínal být opilý. "Nechápu, jak jsi to mohl udělat."

Naštěstí jsem si své argumenty promyslel hned, jak jsem pochopil, proč se tenkrát tak vyděsil. Věděl jsem, že nedostanu moc šancí se s ním smířit.

"Nikdy jsem nebyl hodný," řekl jsem mírně. "Býval jsem ten míň zlý."

Podíval se na mě a zvedl obočí. "A rozdíl, Sokrate?"

Dobré znamení – aspoň neztratil smysl pro humor. "Ty se Siriusem berete všechno hrozně osobně. Ty ses na to malé podíval a viděl jsi syna, kterého ses vzdal – a myslel sis, že ho musíš ochránit. Sirius v něm viděl smrtijedského spratka – v podstatě obtížný hmyz. Já jsem viděl cizího člověka, moc malého, než aby věděl, co znamená 'my' a 'oni', ale nebezpečného, protože by jej mohli použít proti nám."

Zavřel oči. "Takže je ti to jedno?"

Kousnul jsem se do rtu, abych nemusel myslet na zklamání v jeho hlase. "Samozřejmě není. Ale přátelé jsou pro mě nejdůležitější na světě. V porovnání s tebou, Peterem a Siriusem, cizinec pro mě neznamená nic."

Zase otevřel oči a zadíval se do piva. "Nemůžu už – nejde to."

Na tohle jsem čekal. Natáhl jsem se přes stůl, ale zarazil jsem ruku kousíček od jeho paže. "Nevadí. Respektujeme tvé rozhodnutí. Klidně ti budeme lhát, jestli nechceš slyšet, co se děje. Jen od nás neutíkej, Jamesi. Chybíš nám."

Pohnul rukou v nevysloveném souhlasu, že se ho smím dotknout. Stiskl jsem mu paži.

"Lily se mnou nemluví. Snažil jsem se jí vysvětlit, že všechno je jinak, že jsem se změnil, ale ona mi nevěří – už nevím, co jí mám říct."

Usmál jsem se. "Můžeš říct, že ti Sirius konečně přestal organizovat život."

Chvilku na mě zíral. "To zní, jako bychom byli ... já nevím ... milenci?"

"A? Třeba bude zvědavá a začne se ptát."

Tiše se zasmál a připil mi svým pivem. "Ale pořád si myslím, že ti přeskočilo."

"Asi máš pravdu. Ale kdyby se to nestalo, neměl bych teď Siriuse, že?"

}}O{{

Zrovna jsem se vracel ke stolu s čerstvými pintami v ruce, když v ohništi vyšlehl plamen a objevil se Sirius. Rozhlédl se a vydal se rovnou ke mně – teprve na půl cestě si všiml Jamese. Zbývajících pár kroků skoro běžel.

"Prongsi!"

James sklopil oči, ale Sirius ho chytil za paži a rychle řekl: "Jamesi, podívej se – já _nejsem_ žádný pán zla, když chceš přestat, prostě přestaneš, žádný problém – máš právo od nás odejít. Ale prosím, nedělej to – přece všechny ty roky _musí _něco znamenat!"

Nastalo rozpačité ticho. Pak James zvedl hlavu. "Jo," řekl. "Taky jsi mi chyběl."

Sirius si přitáhl od vedlejšího stolu židli, obkročmo se na ni usadil a napil se mého piva.

"Tak co, jak žiješ?"

}}O{{

S Jamesem jsme samozřejmě ztratili i Petera. Což bylo nepříjemné, ale ne zas tragické. Ano, vždycky se hodilo mít zvěromága, který se mohl proměnit v krysu a nechat se odlevitovat oknem do vyšších pater, ale Sirius znal spousty odemykacích kouzel a kouzel pro štěstí a vložil je do různých paklíčů a páčidel. Celý měsíc jsme byli my dva velmi aktivní, nejspíš abychom si dokázali, že to jde. Občas jsme se sešli s Jamesem, ale navštěvovat nás přestal.

Jednou v noci se Sirius vrátil ze schůzky s Prewettovými dvojčaty a probudil mě neodbytným polibkem.

"Hm?" Snažil jsem se probrat. Usnul jsem na gauči a Sirius mě líbal... "Co tě tak nažhavilo?"

"Fabian a Gideon měli zajímavé zprávy."

"Oh?" Už jsem byl skoro vzhůru. Nevzpomínal jsem si, že by někdy dřív nové cíle Siriuse nějak rozvášnily, ale teď mi seděl na klíně a okusoval mi ucho.

"Mm. Jo, něco zaslechli. Ví, kdo zabil Potterovy."

Odstrčil jsem ho. "COŽE?"

Nestydatě se na mě zakřenil. "Lestrangeovi. Oba bratři určitě, a možná v tom měla prsty i má sestřenka, která si jednoho z nich vzala. S radostí je zabiju všechny, to si piš. Pozveme Jamese?"

Zavrtěl jsme hlavou. "Ne. Chce se smířit s Lily a – nekažme mu to."

"Ale on by určitě chtěl..."

"Právě proto ho _nebudeme_ pokoušet. Řekneme mu to, až bude po všem." Vstal jsem. "Zjistil jsi něco bližšího?"

Sirius se zachechtal. "Za těch dvacet minut? Ne. Můžeme začít zítra."

"Dobře. Tak pojďme do postele."

Přitáhl si mě do náruče a jemně mě kousnul do krku. "Dobrý nápad. Ovšem nečekej, že se vyspíš."

}}O{{

Zjistili jsme, že Rabastan Lestrange žije sám, proto jsme se rozhodli nejdřív zaútočit na něj a teprve potom si dojít pro Rodolpha a Bellatrix – Siriusovu sestřenici. Použili jsme mnohokrát osvědčenou strategii – vybrat noc, kdy jsme předpokládali, že se cíl zdrží venku dlouho, a udeřit, jakmile dorazí domů. Nevěděli jsme, co dělávají o sobotách, ale blížil se Halloween a to byla tradičně noc, kdy měl vy-víte-kdo ve zvyku zaměstnávat své služebníky skoro až do rána. Když jsme usoudili, že už je dost pozdě, vydali jsme se k Rabastanovi. Prácička jako z učebnice, ani nestačil vstát z postele. Nechali jsme ho ležet kde byl, a zamířili jsme ke zbývajícím dvěma.

Do domu jsme se dostali tak snadno, že to prostě musela být past. Jakmile jsme otevřeli dveře, sesypala se na nás odzbrojující kouzla. Než jsem se stačil vzpamatovat, za košili mě popadla něčí ruka a do krku se mi bolestivě zabodla hůlka.

"Ale ale, kdopak to přišel na návštěvu?" Žena, která mě chytila, se postavou podobala Siriusovi a měla i jeho černé vlasy, ale její rysy se zdály hrubší, ztvrdlé škodolibou krutostí. Olízla si rty a otočila se na Siriuse. "Jestlipak to není můj krvezrádný bratránek? Nevzpomínám si, že bych tě zvala, špíno."

Při posledním slovu se jí tvář zkřivila. Snažil jsem se zůstat klidný. Sirius se ani nepohnul, určitě proto, že se bál o mě.

"Dívej se, lásko." Odstrčila mě k Rodolphovi, rozložitému, od pohledu ne moc bystrému muži. Počítám, že ať měli v úmyslu cokoliv, naplánovala to ona. Rodolphus se ani neobtěžoval mě chytit, jenom mi namířil hůlku na prsa. Doufal jsem, že Sirius nebude váhat, promění se ve psa a zaútočí. Jít sem sami dva se najednou zdálo jako neuvěřitelná pošetilost.

_"Crucio!" _

Sirius vykřikl a upadl. Slyšel jsem o kletbě jménem Cruciatus, jistě, četl jsem i výpovědi jejích obětí, ale jedna věc je číst a vědět a druhá je vidět Siriuse s jeho neskutečně vysokým prahem bolesti a nezanedbatelnou pýchou, jak se hroutí na podlahu a svíjí se v agónii.

Odtrhnul jsem od něj oči a ohlédl jsem se na svého strážce – zcela se soustředil na trpícího Siriuse. Ve vteřině jsem se přeměnil ve vlka a skočil jsem ženě na záda.

Náraz ji srazil k zemi. Hůlka jí vylétla z ruky a odskočila po podlaze. Pustil jsem se do ní drápy, zaťal jsem jí zuby do ramene a odtáhl jsem ji, takže ležela mezi mnou a křičícím mužem. Nebylo by snadné trefit mě a ne ji, když jsme byli těsně u sebe a navíc jsme se pohybovali, ale ani tak jsem nechtěl zbytečně riskovat. Jakmile jsem se zorientoval, zase jsem ji odstrčil, rychle jsem se proměnil a sebral jsem ze země Siriusovu hůlku. Než jsem se narovnal, už jsem vysílal ochranné kouzlo – které mi nejspíš zachránilo život. Rodolphova kletba se o ně roztříštila a spálila Bellatrix vlající pramen vlasů.

Bojovali jsme, kouzla a kletby létaly na všechny strany a já jsem jen doufal, že se Sirius vzpamatuje dřív, než Bellatrix najde svou hůlku. Plazila se k ní po podlaze a v jejích stopách zůstávala krev. Usoudil jsem, že přímým útokem Rodolpha nedostanu – dokázal se příliš dobře bránit.

_"Reducto!"_ Udržoval mezi námi kouzelný štít, jenže já jsem nemířil na něj. Neměl čas použít jiné obranné kouzlo, když se strop nad ním zhroutil a zasypal ho kusy materiálu. Vztekle zařval, když ho zasypávala omítka, a ječel, když následovaly těžké dřevěné trámy. V následujícím okamžiku jsem přes všechny ty nesourodé zvuky ke své nesmírné úlevě uslyšel známé _"Mdloby na tebe!"_

Odzbrojil jsem Rodolpha, nebo možná jen jeho tělo, pomalu jsem se narovnal a otočil se.

Bellatrix vypadala, jako by se jen zasekla, nebyla dokonale ztuhlá. Pohled Siriusovým směrem to vysvětlil – vrhnul kouzlo její hůlkou. Pomalu, jako stařec za chladného rána, se zvedl na nohy. S očima upřenýma na ni vzal její hůlku do obou rukou a zlomil ji přes koleno.

"Tady," podal jsem mu jeho vlastní. Vypadal líp, hned jak se jí dotknul. Pomalým, zlověstným krokem se přiblížil k Bellatrix, svázal ji kouzlem a pak ji odčaroval.

"Ty červe! Špinavý _pse!"_

Určitě nečekala, že Sirius vyprskne smíchy. Ztlumil jí hlas, aby mohla mluvit, ale ne křičet.

"Sestřenko." Vzal jí nůž, který měla u sebe, a rozříznul jí rukáv. Znamení zla nás nijak nepřekvapilo. "No to se podívejme," pokáral ji. "Copak nevíš, že Blackové nikomu neslouží?

Plivla mu do tváře. "Sloužit mému pánovi je taková čest, že si to ani neumíš představit. Jsi ostuda rodiny, taháš se s míšenci dvojí krve a ten tvůj mudlovský – "

Skočil jí do řeči. "Umřeš. Ale nejdřív ti chci vysvětlit, proč. Remusi, podívej se jestli je ten druhý mrtvý, budeš tak hodný?"

Odtáhnul jsem pár kusů trosek a zjistil jsem, že Rodolphus se ještě cuká. Tak jsem mu kouzlem zmrazil plíce a zavolal jsem: "Hotovo."

Bellatrix byla bez sebe vzteky, ale to mi bylo úplně jedno. Zůstal jsem na hlídce, zatímco Sirius mluvil o Potterových, o kolik byli lepší než jeho vlastní rodiče, a že miloval jejich syna jako vlastního bratra.

"A už je po nich," posmívala se. "Už je žerou červi a nic s tím neuděláš!" Pomateně se zachechtala a on jí dal facku.

"Chudinka ufňukaný Siriusek. Chybí ti náhradní maminka? Chtěl – "

Z ničeho nic zalapala po dechu a tělem jí projela křeč. Leknul jsem se, že je to zase past. Přikročil jsem blíž, ale viděl jsem, že se svíjí nepředstíranou bolestí.

"Pane, pane! Prosím, pane, můj pane, můj – "

Sirius ji chytil za zápěstí a natáhl jí ruku. Znamení planulo špinavě rudou barvou, ale viditelně se vytrácelo, nejdřív do hněda, pak zešedlo a nakonec zbyl jen bílý, sotva viditelný obrys, asi jako stará jizva.

"Divné."

Kývnul jsem, ačkoliv myslím, že slovo „divný" situaci zdaleka nevystihovalo. Bellatrix se zase začala divoce zmítat, snažila se uniknout z pout. "Můj pán! Musím jít za ním – musím ho najít! Můj pán – "

"Si může vyzvednout tvoje tělo," přerušil ji Sirius krutě. "Teď," dodal, "tě ten _pes_ zabije."

A jak řekl, tak se stalo.

Zdrželi jsme se... ani nevím, proč. Oh, vlastně vím – Sirius chtěl prohledat dům a pak chtěl sex – jde o to, že obyčejně jsme tak hloupě neriskovali. Čím déle se člověk zdržoval v práci, tím větší riziko, že ho chytí. Ale stejně jsem se ním miloval v posteli jeho sestřenice, dával jsem si na čas a on křičel rozkoší, zrovna jako předtím křičel bolestí. Lepší lék na cruciatus jsem po ruce neměl.

Konečně, zrovna když začínalo svítat, Sirius zívnul a já jsem navrhl, že je na čase přesunout se do vlastní postele.

}}O{{

Jakmile jsme se ocitli v našem obývacím pokoji, bylo jasné, že něco je špatně. Pohybovala se tam spousta lidí – bystrozoři! Uprostřed skupinky kouzelníků s vytasenými hůlkami stál James, kousek od něj jsem zahlédl Petera, který si nervózně mnul ruce.

"TADY!" zařval James přes první slabiku odzbrojovacího kouzla a Peter vyjekl: "NE!"

Jak se dalo předpokládat, bystrozoři se na okamžik soustředili na ně, Sirius využil jejich nepozornosti a bleskově nás přenesl ven. Stačil jsem se ještě na vteřinu ohlédnout přes rameno a viděl jsem, jak se James proměnil v obrovského jelena, ale zároveň skláněl hlavu. Ani se nepokusil utéct.

(To jsem si dlouho nechával pro sebe – věděl jsem, že kdybych to Siriusovi řekl, otočil by se na podpatku a hnal by se zemřít po Jamesově boku.)

Přenesli jsme se do skrýše – naštěstí naší soukromé, protože starý úkryt Strážců svobodné krve se určitě hemžil bystrozory. Odtud jsme cestovali dál přenašedlem, které Sirius zcizil na Malfoy Manor. Kouzla nám neprozradila kam přesně přenašedlo vede, jenom že to je daleko a přes vodu. Nakonec jsme přistáli v pohodlné jeskyni vybavené spoustou zásob. Nebyli jsme si jistí, jestli náš útěk někdo nevystopoval, takže jsme si jenom vypůjčili dvě deky, náhradní hůlku a pár lahví vody, a pěšky jsme se vydali najít si vlastní úkryt. Den jsme prospali v seníku, unavení k smrti. Probudili jsme se odpočatí a neobjevení.

Bylo to riskantní, ale Sirius trval na tom, že než půjdeme dál, musíme sehnat kouzelnické noviny a zjistit, co se stalo. Zhostil se toho úkolu sám a nanejvýš nenápadně, což bylo štěstí, protože dokonce i ve Francii – kde jsme se pomocí přenašedla ocitli – se náš případ dostal na první stránky _Zahraniční __rubriky_. Dokonce nechyběly ani fotografie: trefná momentka úplně zmateného Petera a několik let starý portrét Jamese.

James tam zemřel. Ale myslím, že větší šok byla Peterova zrada. Vyměnil nás za mírnější rozsudek a zřejmě doufal, že Jamesovi zajistí svobodu. Což bylo dost směšné, protože kdyby se James sám nepřihlásil, nic mu nehrozilo – my dva bychom ho nikdy neudali. Zato o Peterově vlastní schopnosti mlčet se dalo s úspěchem pochybovat. Nebo možná si Peter přál, abychom zemřeli při zatčení, jako James. V článku stálo, že mladá bystrozorka se uchýlila k použití smrtící kletby poté, co několik palců od ní jejímu partnerovi jelen rozpáral břicho. Mám takový pocit, že kdyby se útoku dopustil pes nebo vlk, skončili by stejně.

Dál se v novinách psalo, že James přišel do našeho domu, obšancovaného bystrozory, mával výstřižkem se zprávou o posledním útoku Smrtijedů – při němž zahynula Lily Evansová – a vykřikoval, že ty svině dostaneme. Bylo to poněkud podezřelé, takže bystrozoři, kteří původně číhali na nás, se rozhodli nečekat, vylézt z úkrytů a zatknout ho. Stalo se to právě ve chvíli, kdy jsme se tam objevili my dva.

Celou titulní stránku novin zabírala fotografie Lily s dítětem – Jamesovým synem. Jenže nebyla tam kvůli jejich spojení s Jamesem. Ukázalo, že Lily nezavraždili Smrtijedi, nýbrž vy-víte-kdo sám. Ale zatímco Lily zemřela, její dítě přežilo – smrtící kletba se od něj odrazila a údajně vy-víte-koho na místě zničila. Nadvláda pána zla v Británii se stala minulostí, ne díky nám nebo Jamesovi, ale díky jeho maličkému synovi, kterého nikdy nepoznal.

}}O{{

Tak se to stalo, pokud mě paměť neklame. Černé na bílém všechno vypadá horší, než jak se nám to zdálo tenkrát. Právě se chystám shrnout klíčové události do několika smysluplných dopisů – jeden chci poslat Brumbálovi, poněvadž myslím, že mu dlužíme vysvětlení, a další tomu chlapci. Problém je, že nevím, kdy asi bude v tom správném věku, aby se dozvěděl pravdu. Řekl bych, že dokud je ještě malý, měl by vědět hlavně to, že jeho otec je neopustil proto, že by mu na nich nezáleželo, ale právě naopak. Jenže nechci, aby mělo nevinné dítě potom pocit, že zabíjení lidí je dobrý nápad. Takže možná bych měl napsat dva dopisy, jeden na teď a druhý až mu bude tak šestnáct, sedmnáct. Předpokládám, že Gringottovi budou ochotní vzít si dopisy do úschovy a předat je majiteli trezoru, jakmile dospěje do určeného věku.

Každopádně dopisy teď budou muset počkat. Sirius se právě vrátil z toho hrozného baru, kam tak rád chodívá, a nadhodil otázku, jestli bych měl zájem udělat 'naši specialitku' za peníze? Ještě jsem se nerozhodl, ale ať už bude má odpověď jakákoliv, nepochybuji, že mě čeká divoká jízda.

**KONEC**


End file.
